Thanos
Sumário thumb|316px|"Even devils should beware when bargaining with Thanos of Titan."Thanos de Titã é um dos principais vilões pertencentes a Marvel Comics. Inicialmente apresentado como um vilão do Homem de Ferro, logo ele se tornou uma ameaça a todo o universo em "A Saga de Thanos", onde ele busca o Cubo Cósmico para poder cumprir os seus planos de satisfazer a sua amada Morte, no mesmo arco ele posteriomente procura a Jóia da Alma para o mesmo fim. Ele acaba sendo morto nessa história. Um tempo depois, ele acaba por ressuscitar com poderes aumentados e dessa vez vai em busca das 6 jóias do infinito, a fim de conseguir um poder ainda maior que o do Cubo Cósmico, novamente com intenção de agradar a Morte, é a história mais famosa do personagem e mais relacionada a ele. Poder e Estatísticas Hierarquia: 3-A | 2-C | 2-A Nome: Thanos Idade: Milhares de anos Gênero: Masculino. Classificação: Eterno/Titã Origem: Marvel Comics Poderes e Habilidades: Super força, super resistência, reflexos e movimentos de combate sobre-humanos, teletransporte, projeção de energia, manipulação de energia, telepatia, telecinese, manipulação de matéria, criação de campos de força, habilidade marcial (ele quem treinou a Gamora), resistência a telepatia, manipulação de matéria e manipulação de realidade, pode abrir portais, voo, levitação. | Com o Cubo Cósmico, além disso tudo, apresenta manipulação de realidade, de espaço, de tempo, criação de vida e onipresença. Nível Dimensional: 3-D | 3-D | 4-D Potência de Ataque: Sistema Solar (Superior a Thor e ao Surfista Prateado) | Galáxia (Já encarou uma cópia de si mesmo, podendo ferir ela , além de já ter conseguido se matar com uma rajada ) | Universal (Se tornou todas as coisas no universo) Velocidade: Desconhecida | MFTL ('Reagiu ao Surfista Prateado, que vinha em velocidade suficiente pra cruzar mais de um ano-luz em um instante, sendo assim pelo menos milhões de vezes mais rápido que a luz em reação) | '''Onipresente '''no universo 616 'Força de Elevação: Desconhecida Resistência: Sistema Solar (Aguentava sem muitos danos as marteladas do Thor) | Galáxia (Sobreviveu a um buraco negro que desintegrou tudo em 2 anos-luz de raio, suportou ataques de Odin enfurecido) | Universal (Segundo ele, derrotá-lo nessa forma seria o mesmo que derrotar o universo) Fraqueza(s): Nenhuma notável | Nenhuma notável | Cubo cósmico '(seus poderes nessa forma não se sincronizaram totalmente com o seu ser, portanto, destruir o cubo retiraria os seus poderes, '''Subconsciente ('Thanos nessa época subconscientemente sempre entregava aos adversários as formas de vencerem ele) '''Equipamentos: * Armadura de combate: 'Nada mais é que o traje azul e dourado que ele sempre usa. Com ele, aumenta a sua resistência normal, além de poder carregar equipamentos de teletransporte, blocos de força, etc. * '''Poltrona Cósmica: '''Serve para viajar entre diferentes planos dimensionais em velocidades quase instantâneas. * '''Santuário: 'É a nave que Thanos usa para viajar pelo universo. '''Técnicas Notáveis: * Telepatia: Já demonstrou altos níveis de telepatia, podendo mesmo em uma versão mais fraca derrotar a Serpente da Lua em uma luta telepática e em versões mais fortes afetar Galactus. * Projeção de energia: 'Pode disparar energia, tanto dos olhos como dos punhos, além de poder criar ondas de energia pelo corpo todo. * '''Campos de força: '''Pode criar campos de força em volta de si ou até mesmo de outras coisas, como quando prender o Stormbreaker do Bill Raio Beta em um campo. * '''Teletransporte e portais: '''Pode se teletransportar instantaneamente até outros pontos longínquos, * '''Manipulação de matéria: '''Demonstrou poder transmutar matéria quando transformou um Skrull em pedra. 'Feitos: * Lançando o Galactus pra fora da nave dele. * Espancando o Surfista Prateado. * One shot no Drax clássico. * Destruiu um planeta em meio a sua luta com o Drax. * Sobrevivendo ao passar por diversas realidades que causavam diferentes efeitos em seu corpo. * Atacando Galactus telepaticamente (tinha a ajuda da Serpente da Lua ele). * Transmutando um Skrull em pedra. * Nem se incomoda com uma rajada do Surfista Prateado. * Reagindo a um disparo do Surfista. Em breve, um dossiê do personagem. Chave: Pré-Morte | Pós-Morte | Cubo Cósmico Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Persoangens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Quadrinhos Categoria:Usuários do Tempo Categoria:Usuários de Telecinese Categoria:Usuários de Energia Categoria:Manipuladores do Espaço Categoria:Manipuladores da Realidade Categoria:Hierarquia 3 Categoria:Hierarquia 2 Categoria:Marvel Comics